My Life to You
by imnotacommittee
Summary: Scenes from a wedding
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer**: _The Sound of Music belongs to 20th Century Fox_

**Rating**: PG-13 for some, uh, mild explicit romance

**Author's Notes**:  This story was actually the original ending to another fic which is still currently in progress. It was decided that something else fit **that** story better, and this worked best on its own.  Huge thanks to Jelpy who practically drove me mad with various ways of stating "Okay, the end doesn't grab me…" and who also kept me in character by saying very acute things such as "that was very, very tacky."  I think I finally got it right.  Thank you again!

**Summary**: Little scenes of the wedding of Captain and Maria von Trapp. Part One is public, and Part Two is a little more… private

My Life to You

Captain and Baroness von Trapp climbed into carriage waiting for them outside the convent chapel. The crowd around them cheered and the fiddlers surrounding them played joyfully.  The children edged their way close to the carriage, cheering the loudest.

            "See you at the reception, you two," Max quipped and winked at them. "Try not to be too long."

            Grinning broadly, the Captain shouted at the driver to depart.  The carriage soon traveled down an isolated path, granting him a moment alone with his bride. Once he was sure that the half hidden driver was the only other person around, he turned and moved so near to her, he could smell her soft perfume.

            "You are stunning, Baroness," he whispered to her and reached up to caress her cheek.

            She blushed and leaned towards him, so that their foreheads were touching. "Thank you, Captain," she responded and shifted her face so her lips graced his.  She felt his hand cup her cheek and pull her even closer, deepening the embrace.

            Finally parting, he held her for a long moment, totally absorbed with her soft beauty.  "You've made me whole," he told her, staring into her eyes.

            She could only respond by hugging him tightly to her, telling him without words that she felt the same way.  She closed her eyes and reveled in the glorious sensation of being in his arms.  After nearly missing their chance to be together, she exhaled in contentment knowing that the past was behind them, and they had the rest of their lives to look forward to.

            "I love you so much," she started but her voice caught and she couldn't continue.  

            He pulled back and studied her face. "No tears, Maria," he said, wiping the moisture away from her face. "We have forever ahead of us, and I only see it being happy."

            She smiled. "I do too," she said softly. "I just am so happy, that I can't help it."

            "Well," he stated, "as long as they're tears of joy, then I guess that's alright."

            "Yes, they are," she said as she gazed down at her gown, still in wonderment that the day had finally arrived. "Thank you for such a beautiful day. I never imagined I would be sitting here, a bride…"

            He laughed and hugged her. "Not quite the life you were imagining when you first arrived is it?" he asked.

            She shook her head, looking at the ring she had placed on his finger just over an hour before. "No," she sighed and covered his hand with hers. "The Lord certainly knows better than I do."

            He smiled. "That's usually the case," he admitted and studied the lines of her neck. Amazed that she was really his wife, he leaned forward and placed tiny kissed along her jaw line. "I'd say he knows what he's doing," he whispered as he raised his hand to caress the back of her neck.

            "Just as you seem to," she said huskily. "Do we have to go to the reception?"

            Surprised at her obvious intention, he laughed and brushed her ear with his lips. "I'm more than willing to postpone our arrival, if you chose, Baroness," he suggested.

            Her hands rested on his chest. Staring into his eyes, she smiled slightly. "I believe the house is empty," she offered.

            His mouth dropped open as he pulled back to stare at her. There was apparently a lot to Maria von Trapp that he had yet to learn.  Excited about the prospect, he reached up again and pulled her to him.  She glanced down at his uniformed chest and then back into his eyes, taking his face in her hands.

            "I love you," she whispered before kissing him so fully, he forgot where he was.  The only sensations he was aware of were the movements of his wife's hands about his face, neck, and shoulders.  The sun was soaking them, making her feel unearthly warm beneath his hands. Reveling in the surreal sensation, he wrapped arms around her shoulders and turned them both so she was suddenly lying on his lap. His hand traveled down her side, causing her to slightly shift, and he felt a soft moan came from her throat. 

            The carriage jumped as it went over a hole in the road, forcing them to break apart. Laughing at the clumsy end to their romantic endeavor, she sat up and looked around. "I guess we're being told something," she said somewhat guiltily.  

Georg didn't return her smile; he looked insulted that his pursuits had been interrupted.  However, glancing at her dancing eyes, he, too, laughed.

            "There is plenty of time for us, my love," he said and took her hands. "I guess we'll have to go to the reception after all."

            "Well," she sighed, "after all those weeks planning it, I guess it would be unwise to miss it."

            He leaned into the back seat of the carriage, bringing her down to rest against his side. "I don't know about unwise, darling," he thought. "A waste of money, perhaps, but not unwise."

            They laughed. "The children will be happy to see us," she said, trying to consol both of them. "And there will be dancing and music, and food."

            He stared down at her. "This day is all for you, my love," he said and rubbed her arm.  "It will be perfect."

            "No," she corrected and reached over to squeeze his hand. "This day is for us. And it _is perfect."_

***

            "Georg, I must say that the caterer that you chose for this reception is just superb," Max declared as his dinner plate was taken off the table and he dabbed his mouth with his napkin. "I'm pleased that I had starved myself all day."

            The Captain made no response.  He was leaning close to Maria, their hands entwined and she was whispering something to him.  The two laughed lowly at the private comment.

            "Georg?"

            Whether his friend was ignoring him or really didn't hear him, Max wasn't sure. He turned and studied the crowd.  Hundreds of the finest couples in the region were seated about them, talking animatedly and enjoying themselves. He wondered how long the easy atmosphere would last, given the political events as of late. Turning to look again at the couple beside him, he allowed a private smile to form on his face as he watched Maria.

            She was glowing. It was true that he had seen many brides, and they all carried an air of radiance to them on their special day.  But Maria was different. Over the last few weeks, as the couple planned for their wedding, he had gotten to know her quite well. It was easy to see why Georg had fallen in love with her: she was absolutely captivating.  

His gaze moved to Georg, and he was inwardly thrilled to see the spark return to the Captain's eyes.  Georg had been emotionally dead for years, and Max was both elated and relieved to see his friend back to his old self.  For that, too, he had Maria to thank. Max's heart was so full for both of them; they deserved every moment of happiness.

            The leader of the band caught his attention from across the room. He nodded at him and leaned over again to his friend.

            "Georg?" he asked and touched the Captain's arm.  He still received no response as Georg was preoccupied with twisting the gold band on Maria's finger.  "Captain von Trapp?"

            Finally, Georg turned to his friend. He had the most curious expression on his face. "Yes, Max?" he asked.

            Max gestured to the band. "I believe it's time to continue the festivities," he said. "Dinner is finished."

            "Oh, so it is," Maria said and looked at her half eaten meal.

            The Captain gazed up at the band and nodded.  Taking their cue, they began to play more loudly than they had during the meal, and the guests perked up.  He stood and turned to his bride. "I believe we have the honor of the first dance."

            She smiled shyly and took his offered hand. He escorted her to the middle of the dance floor and the band started to play a slow folk song.  Holding her close, he started to glide around the floor.

            Peeling her eyes off his face, she glanced over at the children. She couldn't tell which one was smiling the broadest. She held him tighter and closed her eyes, thanking God that she was so blessed with such a perfect moment.

            "This is so wonderful," she sighed. 

            "Wonderful," he repeated into her hair, and swayed her more grandly, causing her to giggle. 

            Finishing their dance in peaceful silence, Georg cocked his head to the band. Ready to liven up the beat, they went into a faster paced song and without warning, a crowd of women gathered around Maria, separating her from Georg.  She looked over at him, and he laughed in defeat as he walked over to his children.

            He scooped Marta into his arms and soon the other children stopped their activities to join them. Kurt stopped fidgeting with his collar, and Louisa and Friedrich ceased trying to throw napkins into some empty glasses. Brigitta and Gretl looked up from playing with Maria's discarded veil. They all bore similar expressions of excited happiness.

"Are you all enjoying yourselves?" he asked.

            A chorus of vehement affirmations immediately rang out. "You all look so lovely," he said to his daughters. Looking at Friedrich and Kurt, he smirked. "So do you two."

            "Father!" Kurt protested and pulled his collar away from his neck again. "This is too tight."

            "You'll live," Louisa said and handed her father a glass of water. "It's a very nice party, Father."

            He nodded in gratitude and took the glass. Looking over at Maria, he was bemused to see that she was still surrounded by the ring of women. "I wonder how long they'll keep her trapped like that."

            "Until Uncle Max or someone breaks it, I guess," Liesl said. "I can't believe how much our lives have changed since the beginning of the summer."

            He smiled. "Me too," he told her. "I feel as if everything is as it should be." Setting Marta down, he hugged Liesl. "Everything I need is right here, next to me. Well, either next to me, or currently being held hostage by a bunch of married, slightly inebriated women."

            The children laughed. The circle of women surrounding Maria finally broke, and Max led the path of men to charge through it, seizing the ivy wreath from Maria's head.  Max paused, took her hand, and pressed it to his lips in a grandiose gesture.

            "You're no longer in need of this, Baroness von Trapp," he said and stole away, jokingly placing the wreath atop his own head.

            Laughing, Maria stooped down as a woman placed a matron cap on her head. "You're one of us, now," she said, and Maria noted the woman's red cheeks. The circle of women danced away, singing slightly off key.  She shook her head and clapped with the beat, enjoying the gaiety of the moment.

            "My, my," a voice came up from behind her. "The bride cannot be alone on her wedding day!"

            She turned and beamed at Georg, who triumphantly held in his hand her ivy wreath which he had stolen from Max. 

            "Max had suggested that I add this to my collection," he said, gesturing to his assortment of medals on his chest. 

            Her mouth dropped in embarrassment, and he smiled sweetly as he handed it over to her. "But I think it's yours to dispose of."

            Her cheeks started to flush deeply, but she when she met his eyes, she was immediately put at ease. Matching his grin, she accepted the wreath and threw it over her shoulder. "I don't need it anymore," she said lowly. 

            His face grew serious as he wrapped his arms around her and leaned down to kiss her.  Pulling apart, he smiled and stroked her cheek, the two of them enjoying the private moment.

            The light, slightly mournful sound of a familiar dance started to play, and the Captain moved away to look at his bride. "Would you do me the honor, Baroness?" he asked and bowed.

            Curtsying elegantly she took his hand. "I'd be delighted, Captain."

            As they started to step to the music, he looked at the other couples moving in synch with them. The memory of the last time they had done this dance came to him, and he laughed softly. Catching her puzzled look, he paused and pulled her to him. "Do you think you'll remember the whole thing this time?"

            She joined in his laughter and moved back so they could resume the steps. "I think it'll just come naturally," she told him.

To be concluded…


	2. part 2

Georg locked the door to the honeymoon suite as the bellhop left.  Finally, truly alone with Maria, he turned and smiled at her.

            Still adorned in her gown, she rubbed her hands together. A sign of her nerves, he deduced.  He walked slowly over to her, catching her eyes and refusing to look away.  He reached out and took her hand in his.

            "Here we are," she said softly, her chin trembling.

            He nodded.  "As far from Salzburg as we could get in thirty minutes," he said and gestured to the still visible outdoors.

            Maria followed his hand and looked out the window to the town they had chosen to spend their wedding night in. The dark, calming waters of Lake Wolfgangsee shadowed by the mountains gave her a sense of total isolation and privacy.  "It is a lovely place, St. Wolfgang," she said and looked back at him. If anything, her inner tension heightened at the fact that he apparently hadn't removed his gaze from her face.  His expression took her breath away.

            "Don't you think," she began, feeling her stomach tighten and her heart begin to beat a little faster, "that we should close those drapes?"

            He smiled in understanding at her. "Yes, I guess we should," he whispered and released her hand. As she watched him walk over to the window, Maria was relieved that his back was to her. She turned around so she could stare around the room.

            It didn't help her nerves that the first thing her eyes laid upon was the bed. She took a deep breath to try to calm her agitation.  There was nothing to be afraid of, she tried to tell herself.  This was perfectly natural, and she had nothing to fear… 

            Despite the internal pep talk, her cheeks flushed and she put her hand to her mouth, trying to stay calm.  She tried to regain the feeling she had felt when they were alone in the carriage; she had been completely ready to do anything he had asked of her at that moment. But after a day of thinking about it, and knowing what was coming, she was overwhelmed with anxiety.

            The soft touch of hands gently rubbing her shoulders brought her back to the present, and she tried not to tense at Georg's soft touch.  

            He delicately turned her to face him. Cupping her chin in his hand, he smiled at the apprehension he saw in her eyes. He kissed her nose and traced his fingers along her cheeks. "Did I tell you how beautiful you are in that gown?" he asked.

            "Not in the last hour," she informed him, smiling. "And I don't think I've told you that you're very handsome in your uniform."

            He cocked his head. "I don't think we compare, my love," he said and kissed her cheek.  Pulling away, he studied her face. "What are you thinking about?"

            Momentarily thrown at his seeming desire to _talk_, she blinked at him. "Thinking?" she asked stupidly.

            "I'll tell you what I'm thinking," he said as he guided her to the loveseat across from the smoldering fireplace.  "I'm thinking that this is the happiest day of my life.  You, this wonderful, charming, sweet, beautiful, stunning, woman have agreed to be my wife. I think I'm luckier than I deserve to be." 

            She shook her head as they sat down. "Now Captain, you know that you are much too hard on yourself," she admonished and played with the fringe on his shoulder.

            "Yes, but I can still think it from time to time," he said. He looked up at the ceiling. "Was it just me, or was that aisle today insufferably long?"

            She laughed. "Try walking up it in this gown with all those people staring at you, and you!" she said, pointing at him. "You just got to stand atop the stairs and watch me!"

            "I would have preferred to run down, pick you up, carry you up the stairs, hurry through the ceremony, skip the reception, and just spend the rest of the day here," he confessed, his eyes sparkling, "alone with you."

            "Well, that _would have been a huge waste of money, then," she said and they laughed. "But it does sound rather appealing."_

            His face turned serious.

            "What is it, Georg?" she asked, alarmed at the sudden change in his mood.

            "You really are amazing," he mused and her cheeks turned red. "No, I mean it. You've done so much for my family. I don't know if you realize it, but you really are a gift from God."

            She looked past him, embarrassed. "Georg, I-"

            He put his fingers to her mouth, silencing her. "Now, it's my turn.  Whatever you wish, Maria von Trapp, for the rest of my life, I will give you," he pledged.

            Tears came to her eyes. Somehow, his impromptu promise touched her more than the vows they had exchanged earlier that day. Breathless at the intensity and love she saw in his eyes as he stared into hers, she cupped his face in her hands.

            "You are my everything," she whispered and kissed him.  He returned the embrace and wrapped his arms around her.  She was so absorbed in feeling the soft movements of his mouth and the slight moans coming from his throat, that she didn't register the loosening of her gown at first.

            When his hand started to caress her bare shoulders, she tried to pull away, surprised.  He smiled and didn't allow her to escape too far. "I think you've been trapped in that gown long enough," he murmured to her and unfastened another button. He moved slightly to trace tiny kisses along her jaw line.  She closed her eyes and exhaled, reveling in his touch.

            "Besides," he whispered into her ear. "As stunning as you are in it, I think you'd be a lot more breathtaking out of it."

            Warming at his suggestion, she pulled back and met his gaze. "Well, then by all means, Captain," she said lowly. "Permission granted."

            Smiling, he resumed his task until the back of her gown was completely unhooked. Sliding it off of her shoulders, he stood and gently guided her to join him, the gown falling to the floor.

            Taking her into his arms, he hugged her tightly to him. "I love you," he said so softly, she wasn't sure she had heard him. Hugging him closer to her, she sighed in total peace.  He led her away from the loveseat, their eyes never parting.

            Stopping at the foot of the bed, he paused and studied her face.  Gone were the apprehension and fear; nothing but trust and love were in her eyes.  She looked serene in the dim glow of the room.  

He was amazed that she could have such an effect on him.  He owed her his life.  Just by entering his world, she had opened his eyes and had set him free.  

            He took her face in his hands reverently and stood very close to her, his face barely touching hers.  He could feel her pulse quickening and her breath getting shorter.  She held his gaze, and he felt as if he was getting lost in her eyes.  

He gently placed his lips to hers and felt whatever remaining tension drain from her body.  He deepened his embrace, and he felt the buttons of his jacket being tugged on.  Breaking away, he caught her expression, and was vaguely surprised to see her eyes starting to glaze over with desire.

Georg backed away a step and dropped his hands from her face, allowing her to finish her task.  Her cheeks reddened, and she pulled the jacket off with a combination of grace, determination, and impatience. Her expression changed to what he could have sworn was annoyance as she saw his vest blocking her way to his shirt.  With equal frenzy, she removed that too, and a low growl came out of his throat at witnessing her frantic movement.   

            Feeling a deep urge form within him, he leaned forward to capture her mouth again.  Instead of wrapping his arms around her, he ripped his shirt apart, too impatient for the propriety of buttons.  He felt her lips smile in excitement beneath his as she stepped into his embrace.  Within an instant, the offending garment was flying across the room, and neither of them knew nor cared where it landed.

            He brought her closer to him and moved his hands to the zipper on the back of her slip.  He felt her trembling beneath him as he slowly pulled it completely open.  His hands caressed her bare back and traveled down to her waist.  The sensation of her fingers running through his hair was making it increasingly difficult to remain standing. He pushed the slip to the ground, and his hands started the exploration they had been aching to do from the moment he had realized he loved her. He murmured her name lowly into her ear, and he heard her breath stop for a second.

She paused and took a step back as they stared at each other.  In the soft light of the room, he saw a small, slightly shy smile come to her lips.  Their faces met in a silent understanding, and he put his hands on her shoulders, guiding her towards him again.

            "You take my breath away," he told her, staring into her eyes.

She looked at him, a spark to her eyes.  Again wrapping his arms around her, he scooped her up and carried her around to the side of the bed.  Finally free to be only for each other, they lost themselves in the bliss of the moment.  

***

            The moonlight shown through the thin curtains, and gave the room an unearthly glow.  The window was slightly ajar, and the gentle, quiet noises of night sounded through the room.

            Maria snuggled closer to her husband as the chill of the night air filled the chambers.  He leaned over and pulled the blanket up further around them.

            "Shall I go and close the window?" he offered.

            "No," she murmured, wrapping her arm around him to prevent him from leaving. "You're keeping me warm."

            He smiled and leaned over to kiss her forehead. "That's why I'm here," he whispered.  He looked down to study her face.  The light that had appeared in her eyes a little while ago was even stronger as she stared back at him.  She reached up and traced the lines of his face.

            "I love your jaw line," she said.

            He raised his eyebrows. "My jaw line?"

            "Yes," she answered, a light laugh coming from her throat. "It's so, uh, strong looking."

            "Oh, really?"

            "Yes," she repeated, the laughter getting deeper. "It's very regal."

            Her laughter died away as she stared into his eyes. "But what I really love about your face are your eyes."

            He widened them for her to see them fully, and she smiled.  "They're so…" she trailed off.

            Returning her intense stare, he leaned closer to her. "Captivating?" he suggested. She nodded.  He leaned closer still. "Mesmerizing?" he asked.  Again, she gave a mute nod. "Enchanting?"

            Her mouth opened to say something, but words failed her. Her hand moved further up to remove some hair from his forehead.  She returned her gaze back to his face, and she smiled lovingly at him.

            "You have made me so happy," she whispered.  "I cannot believe that this is happening."

            He returned her expression and cupped her cheek. "Was it all that you had hoped for?"

            "Everything and more," she responded and nodded. "Thank you for a beautiful day, Georg."

            "It paled in comparison to you," he answered, and the glow to her eyes spread over her entire face.

            "You were very sweet with…" she trailed. "I know that I… I mean, I don't know…"

            He smiled at her and kissed her lips gently. "You were everything I imagined you to be," he answered lowly, making her cheeks redden. "Everything and more."

            She smiled and closed her eyes. He nestled further into the sheets and hugged her to him.  "I don't want this night to end," she murmured.

            He absently traced lines up and down her arm. "It won't really," he told her.  Her head moved up to look at him questionably.

            "This is only the beginning, Maria."

            They stared at each other for a long moment.  He smiled as she tried to stifle a yawn.  "I'm going to take that as a good sign," he said and tapped her nose lovingly.

            She smiled wryly and moved her head to rest on his shoulder, leaning into his neck. "Life is perfect," she declared.

            "Perfect," he repeated and stared at the crown of her head, feeling her arm drape across his chest.  He reached up and placed his own arm over hers.  He felt her breathing start to become steady, and he kissed the top of her forehead.  She murmured softly and shifted in his embrace.

            Georg closed his eyes and inhaled the sweet aroma of her hair, savoring the sensation of feeling whole again.  He felt as if God had given him a second change at life, a life with Maria.  He couldn't have dreamed it any better. 

            "Good night, Baroness," he whispered to her.

            "…love you," came the deep response.  He kissed her head again, and sighed in contentment.  The quiet sounds of the night eased them both into a peaceful sleep; each warmed by the other's presence and with the promise that they had the rest of their lives to savor the peace they felt together.

Fin


End file.
